A conventional cymbal stand includes a pole erected thereon. Two shock-suppressing felt washers are extended through by an upper end of the pole for clamping a cymbal between the two felt washers. A cymbal fastening screw is screwed into the pole to hold the two felt washers in place, so that the two felt washers are pressed against an upper and a lower side of the cymbal to hold the latter in place. The above arrangement allows a user to strike the cymbal to produce sound. However, whenever it is necessary to disassemble the cymbal from the pole of the conventional cymbal stand, the user has to loosen the cymbal fastening screw before the cymbal can be removed from the pole. Therefore, a lot of time and efforts are spent to assemble or disassemble the cymbal and the felt washers to or from the pole. Further, since the cymbal fastening screw is turned to tighten to or loosen from the pole, it is easily subjected to wearing and tends to undesirably separate from the pole after it has been tightened or loosened many times. It is therefore necessary to work out a way to improve the conventional cymbal fastening screw.